


Blink

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Doctor Who Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are caught by Weeping Angels. You are told not to blink. How can you stand it!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC do

You have been cornered by a bunch of statues, or weeping angels as the doctor refers to them.

Keep your eyes on them, he said. But don’t blink.

Don’t blink. Or turn your back on them.

You are watching the weeping angels, absolutely terrified.

It has been over an hour and the doctor still hasn’t appeared. Your eyes begin to hurt. You want to blink but you can’t. 

Your eyes begin to droop. You kick yourself.

Keep your eyes open, you think.

Your eyes can’t stay open for long. Then they close as you blink.

Then you open your eyes again. You’ve mysteriously ended up in the TARDIS. The doctor stands over you.

“What happened?”

“I arrived just before you blinked. The statues took care of each other.”

“How?”

The doctor stares for a moment then shrugs.

“You look pale as a sheet!”

You sit up, wiping the sweat off your brow.

“It was terrifying!”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor muttered, pouting slightly.

You get to your feet.

“Don’t be sorry. What happened happened, okay?”

“Okay,”

You kiss his cheek.

“Where are we going to go next?”


End file.
